In recent years, the cost of generating electricity has increased dramatically. In California, the monthly electric bill for many consumers has more than doubled in the past year. Rolling blackouts, a condition in which geographical sections of the community are alternately cut-off from receiving electricity during an electrical shortage crisis, are becoming increasingly commonplace. As our planet's natural resources are depleted and as population increases, the importance of effectively harnessing alternative methods of generating electricity has increased.